


a wrestler with G-d

by unDeleterious



Series: steven universe jewish moments [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Religious Conversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/pseuds/unDeleterious
Summary: Amethyst goes to the synagogue with Greg, and then keeps going.
Relationships: Amethyst & Greg Universe
Series: steven universe jewish moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	a wrestler with G-d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



The first time the then-junior rabbi of Congregation Beth Elohim of Charm City sees a small, quiet, figure follow Greg Universe into the sanctuary on Friday night, she wonders if the child is his sibling or cousin, and how it has gotten so extremely purple all over, and desperately hopes that whatever is making it so purple is not making it equally sticky. There has recently been an incident wherein one of the Sunday school kids taught the others to water down school glue with grape juice, and though she had only been on the periphery of the conflict (handled mostly by the children’s tirelessly competent early childhood education facilitator), her nerves are not at all recovered. To her pleased relief, the child behaves admirably throughout services, though it doesn’t pray, while Greg points out the relevant bits of the siddur and warns the child about when to stand and how to bow during the Barechu and the Amidah. The two of them stay for the kiddush, and the child takes a nice big hunk of challah, but suddenly Greg seems to remember something, and they leave without further goodbyes.

The second time Amethyst comes to shul, Rabbi Mel Katz realizes that the child is not, in fact, a child, that the purple is permanent, and that her tenure at Beth Elohim is going to present challenges to her religious knowledge and teaching capabilities that her instructors at the Reconstructionist Rabbinical College had not fathomed in their most neurotic dreams.

<>

Amethyst starts going to synagogue with Greg for the novelty of it, following him around to human places full of human people and tipping bowls of chips into her mouth whole. She’s already acquainted with the basic concepts of “religion” and “spirituality” and “progressive values” and “Jews”, so the basic language and motions of prayer are no great surprise. What catches her deep inside the chest, around where she sometimes decides to have a heart, is the stance that Rabbi Katz enumerates to her with great care, that regardless of the circumstances of one’s emergence into the world, a member of the Jewish community is a member of the Jewish community, all the way back to the first day receiving the Torah at Mount Sinai and all the way into the future. The Rabbi seems not-too-secretly pleased when she first asks about coming to the conversion class too, without Greg. She seems equally pleased the second and third time Amethyst asks, and the fourth when she finally lets her join.

<>

Rabbi Kleinbaum retires, and Rabbi Katz takes his place as Senior Rabbi. Children are born, celebrated, and b’nei mitzvahed. People get married, and people get divorced, although most of the latter do it out of the synagogue. 

Amethyst comes to services less often, then more often, then less, and more again, like many earthlings do.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like quite the brain genius when I remembered that Amethyst is canonically a wrestler while trying to think of a title for this fic lol


End file.
